1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer readable storage medium directed to a safety strap used for banding/strapping together a pallet and preventing the strap from whipping recklessly when it is cut.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pallets are loaded with materials (e.g., boxes, lumber, etc.) and then sealed with a metal strap wrapped around the materials and tightened. FIG. 1 is a prior art drawing of a pallet with a box and a metal strap placed around it.
In order to apply the metal strap, the metal strap is placed around the materials and then a tensioner is used to tighten the metal strap. It is important that the metal strap is secured tightly around the materials so that they do not loosen during transit. The tensioner comprises four main components: cutter, ratchet, clamp, and handle. The strap is wrapped around the materials with about 6-8 inches of overlap (extra strapping) and then the cutter is used to cut the strap. One end of the strap is placed inside the tensioner. The other end of the strap is also placed inside the tensioner thought the ratchet. The handle in the tensioner is then raised/lowered continuously which tightens the strap (brings both ends of the metal strap together). A clip is then placed around both pieces of the strap and a sealer is opened, pushed over the clip and the both arms of the sealer are closed together, which tightens (seals) the clip onto both pieces of the strap thereby sealing the strap together. The tensioner can then be removed and the strap has now been tightly sealed over the materials and is ready for transport.
When the pallet reaches its destination, the metal strap is removed by cutting it with a cutting tool. One problem with cutting the metal strap is that because the metal strap has been placed so tightly, upon cutting, both ends of the metal strap are whipped around due to the release of the tension since it was wrapped so tightly. Upon being cut, the whipping ends of the metal strap can present a dangerous condition.
What is needed is a safer way to remove the metal strapping from a pallet.